


After three years...You cheat? Who fathered her baby?

by Jessica23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drama, Episode: s01e09 Unity Day, Episode: s04e07 Gimme Shelter, F/M, Hilarious, Lie Detector Test, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: Lincoln is PISSED OFF to the max!





	After three years...You cheat? Who fathered her baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I thought this would be fun to read. Lol. 
> 
>  
> 
>  

Today on Maury, Lincoln had met the love of his life, a woman named Octavia. They're supposed to get married, but instead they're here because Lincoln says he has a feeling that Octavia is cheating. And get this she is four months pregnant with their child and Lincoln is denying that he's the father. 

This is what Lincoln had to say, "I met the love of my life who I was supposed to get married to, but now the marriage is on hold! A week before the wedding, Octavia tells me that I may not be the father of our child! Octavia is four months pregnant! We've been having sex every day of the month, and she comes around saying that it's a possibility that the child is not mine! I don't know what to believe! Octavia is my Sky Girl, I've done everything for her, I've cooked and cleaned! Helping out her brother Bellamy in the rehab center! Even pay the bills, and yet when I come home she wants to be all secretive about her affair! Octavia, I love you, but if the tests come out that you lied, the wedding is over!"

Octavia and Lincoln had been together for three years and are engaged to be married, but after a year into their relationship, Octavia has had an affair with another man named Ilian. And get this, Ilian was supposed to be the best man at the wedding. This is what Octavia had to say, "I'm here today to prove to my fiance that I'm not cheating on him with another man! Lincoln is my lover, my best friend, and my soulmate, so I don't understand why he has all these accusations! We've been together for three years now and we were supposed to be married by the end of this year, but that can't happen because of all this drama! The last time we had sex, was four months ago and I am pregnant with his child! I would never have sex with Ilian, he's too ugly and too childlike! I need a real man to wet my appetite and that's my fiance Lincoln!"

Lincoln and Ilian knew each other since they were young boys at school. They were best friends, some says they were brothers. Over the years, Lincoln asks Ilian to be the best man in the wedding but apparently, their plans had ended when the news of Octavia's pregnancy became worldwide. This is what Ilian had to say, "Lincoln, wake up and smell the coffee, I did not have sex with your girl! We're supposed to be homies, and you want to end of friendship over some chick, tsk, man, come on! Octavia could have had any guy she wanted but she chose you, not me! You know how the old saying goes, bros before hoes! I don't know where these accusations are coming from but it's not true, I could never sleep with Octavia, especially when she's pregnant with my niece or nephew! She's the one who's lying!"

The tests are in, "Octavia, we asked you, have you had an affair with any other men, you said no, the lie detector determine that was a lie. Octavia, have you any type of sexual relations with any other women, you said no the lie detector determine you are telling the truth. Octavia, did you secretly had an affair with Ilian, you said no, the lie detector determine, that was a lie. In the case of your four month old pregnancy, Ilian... you are Not the father. In the case of Octavia's pregnancy, Lincoln... you Are the father!"

The lie detector determine that Octavia had cheated with several men but it proves that Lincoln is the father of their unborn child. Will this couple continue on with the wedding plans?

Back stage, Lincoln was heartbroken to find out his fiancee had cheated. Octavia admits that she made a mistake and apologized for it. She claims she still loves him and would want to make their relationship work. Ilian tried to talk to his best friend, but Lincoln wouldn't hear it. He claims that he was supposed to have his back, but instead, he lied in front of his face. Knowing that he is the father, Lincoln can move up the wedding for next week. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! See you later!


End file.
